Concealed Raison D'être
by ta1nt3d1uv
Summary: Sam and Dean are investigating mysterious deaths where the victims bodies are showing up in a very odd condition when they run into someone they haven't seen in a long time, who just so happens to be on the case also until she becomes the next victim.
1. Prologue

**Concealed Raison D'être **

**Prologue**

**-Seventeen Years Ago-**

"Why do we have to watch _her_?"

John Winchester looked down at his older son, "Because it's not safe for her. Or your brother. I'm trusting you to take care of Sam and Roxanne, Dean."

Dean looked behind him through the open hotel door to see a little blonde girl, a year or two younger than he, watching TV with his brother.

"Can you do that for me?" John asked his son.

Dean nodded.

"Go back inside and lock the door. We'll be back sometime later tonight or early in the morning," he said.

---

Dean awoke to see Sam sleeping on the bed in front of him. He'd fallen asleep in a chair next to the bed, watching over his little brother.

He looked at the other bed and noticed his father wasn't back, but Roxanne was missing.

"Sam!" he roused his brother, "She's gone!"

**-Present Day-**

Sam and Dean entered a bar, weary and eager for a break from hunting. Each decidedly choosing different ways to relieve their stress, they split up. Sam made his way to the bar while Dean went looking for a woman to talk to.

"You look tired," a brunette sat next to Sam.

He turned to look at her. "Yeah, I haven't been sleeping well," he looked her over. "You don't seem the bar type."

She laughed to herself, "Bar type?"

"Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't mean—"

"No it's okay, I'm really not. But there's not much else here. How 'bout you? You don't seem the 'bar type' either," she interrupted.

Sam smiled and looked at the beer that had just been set in front of him, "No, I'm not. My brother, however, is."

"Ah. Well, my name is Bella."

"S..." he caught himself. "Steve."

"Well, it was nice chatting with you, _Steve._ Maybe I'll see you later?" she shrugged and got up.

"Maybe. _Bella_," he looked up at her. _She looks familiar_, he thought to himself.

"Dude, there's this chick over there and she's got a sister I think you might like," Dean came up on the other side of Sam.

When Sam looked back to where Bella had been standing, she was gone.

"Nah, I'll sit this one out. Have fun," he took a swig of his beer.

"Alright, have it your way," Dean walked away.

Sam just couldn't shake this feeling that he'd met this _Bella_ girl before.

The brunette got her keys out of her purse and began walking towards her car. She felt like she'd met _Steven_ before. She realized her car door was already unlocked and got in, starting the car and putting on her seat belt. Then she looked into her rearview mirror.

**Author's Note-** So I think I'll update this about once a week. Anyway, I'd like to know what you think so far, so leave a review please. And on another note, I'm writing a sequel to _Better Off_. So if you haven't read _Better Off_ already, please do. And by the way, the chapters to this will be longer, this is just a prologue. And I'm on spring break, yay.


	2. Chapter One

**Concealed Raison D'être **

_Chapter One_

Slowly, Bella's vision came into focus. She was being dragged on her back by _something_ through an alley behind the bar she'd been in just minutes before.

She squinted up and looked at its back. It looked like a person, but there was something about it, she could tell.

The _thing_ was gripping onto her ankle; she could feel its nails digging into her skin.

She wanted to fight back, but thought better of it. She knew that if the being thought she was unconscious, she could catch it off guard.

Suddenly, it let go of her leg, but it continued walking on without her.

That's when she realized she was in pain. Until then, she'd been too focused on who, or what, was dragging her. She looked to see where her captor had gone, but noticed she was alone. It had brought her almost into the open before leaving her.

She didn't understand why, but was glad.

Bella tried to get up, but a sharp pain kept her from actually being able to. She heard two people coming close.

"Hey! Is somebody there?" she felt stupid for screaming to possibly nobody, but knew it was her only chance. _What if it comes back?_ She thought to herself.

It was Sam and Dean. They looked at each other, unsure where the voice was coming from.

"Hey, I'm over here," she called out as she heard their footsteps approaching.

Sam saw her, laying on the ground and recognized her from earlier that evening.

"Oh my god..." he said quietly to himself. "Have you been out here this entire time?"

She recognized his voice, "I don't know. Has it been awhile?"

He and Dean helped her up.

Dean squinted at her for a moment, "Do I know you?"

"Not that I know of... I'm Bella. I met your... brother, earlier." Dean gave Sam a look of approval as she continued. "And then I left, and I got in my car and then I blacked out. When I came to, I was being dragged by...something. And it just left me here. I don't know why."

"Dragged? Do you know by who?" Dean asked.

"Not who. What," she sighed, looking over herself. There were claw marks where she'd expected, around her ankles, but that wasn't it. She had claw marks on her wrists, her abdomen and some on her legs. "There's got to be a reason it let me go..."

Sam looked at her, wondering why she was acting as if she got attacked every day, "Who are you?"

Suddenly she regretted calling them over to help her. Letting out a sigh she replied, "Long story short? Demons are real and I hunt them, and I think that some sort of demon-thing attacked me."

"I knew I knew you from somewhere. Not sure _exactly_ where from, but we're hunters too," Dean spoke up.

"Yeah, and I lied about my name. I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean."

She glanced between the two and then at Dean's necklace. "I'm Roxanne. And I remember you two..."

Sam stepped back, "What?"  
"Roxanne. Don't tell me you don't remember me, Sam. All those times the three of us got stuck together? C'mon."

"No, I remember...it was a 'what' of shock," Sam said.

Dean cut in, "You're a brunette."

"Grew out of the blonde phase," she replied.

---

**-Seventeen Years Ago-**

John Winchester walked into the hotel room, angrier than he'd ever been with his boys.

"Dean! I told you to watch both of them, how could you lose her?" he shouted.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep..." Dean was doing everything he could not to make eye contact with his father.

Suddenly someone else came through the door.

"Ben...you found her," John said to the other man and then looked back at Dean, "But you're not off the hook yet."

"He said he was sorry," Sam spoke up.

"Sometimes sorry isn't good enough," came the reply.

"Look, John. Anni's okay, so I don't think there's any need to traumatize the kid any more than he's already been."

---

**-Present Day-**

"So where are you staying?" Sam asked while walking her towards her car.

"Nowhere yet, haven't checked in anywhere, just got into town tonight."

"We're at a hotel a couple miles down the road. You should come stay with us," Dean opened the driver's side door for Roxanne.

She shrugged, "Alright. I'll follow you two there."

**Author's Note-**

I have the next couple chapters written, so I can guarantee an update once a week for the next couple weeks. And school's starting to calm down because I'm towards the end of the year. And I have the rest of this story, as well as another story that I haven't actually put online yet, planned out. However, I don't have my sequel to _Better Off_ all planned out yet. Once I do, I will be sure to put up chapter one though. I promise.


	3. Chapter Two

**Concealed Raison D'être **

_Chapter Two_

Roxanne parked her car next to the impala and turned off her lights. It took her a few minutes before she got out of the car. Sam went over to help her.

"You don't have to, really," she smiled up at him.

"Well you look like you need it," Dean walked over. "So...I take it you have overnight stuff?"

"Yeah," Roxanne went back towards the trunk to open it, wincing in pain.

"Well, I see you don't need any help," Dean responded.

She glared at him.

Sam grabbed a duffel bag out of her trunk as Dean led Roxanne up to their room.

---

It was the middle of the night and Dean had woken up to water running in the bathroom, as well as very loud coughing. He looked around the room to see Sam sleeping on the floor. _Roxanne,_ he thought to himself.

Dean got out of bed and made his way over to the bathroom to check on her, all while trying not to wake his younger brother.

He knocked softly on the bathroom door, getting no response.

If it wasn't for the light coming from under the door, he might have thought he'd imagined the sounds.

After standing there for a minute, he was going to knock again, but Roxanne opened the door.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" she asked softly.

"Uh..." he thought for a moment. "No, I just wake up sometimes."

"Oh...okay," Roxanne turned off the bathroom light. "Well, I'm going back to bed. You should do the same."

"Yeah, I will," Dean looked her up and down. "You'd tell me if something was wrong...wouldn't you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason really."

Dean thought to himself, _But that's not an answer._

"Good night," she said before walking over to her bed.

"Yeah..." he replied, unsure if she could even hear him.

---

Sam woke up panting, trying to remember the dream that got him that way.

It was fuzzy, but he could remember enough. And he definitely didn't think it was just a dream.

"You okay?" Roxanne asked him, worried.

"Uh...yeah...just a bad dream. Where's Dean?" Sam got up off the floor.

"He went to get food...stuff for waffles actually, because I have a waffle maker in my car. I thought it might be a nice change for you boys, homemade waffles. Or homemade anything."

"That sounds good."

"Yep, it does. Hey, tonight you should take the bed," Roxanne spoke firmly.

"I can't let you sleep on the floor," Sam replied.

"Well then that settles it. Dean gets the floor tonight," she smiled at Sam.

"What's that?" Dean interrupted, closing the door behind him.

Roxanne took the paper bag from the older Winchester, "I don't want Sam to sleep on the floor again, and he doesn't want me to sleep on the floor, so we voted you out of a bed."

"Or we could just share," Dean smirked.

She glared at him, "You better be talking about you and Sam."

---

After breakfast, Dean started looking through the local newspaper for anything interesting while Sam searched online.

"I need some fresh air, I'm going to go for a walk," Roxanne broke the silence.

"Oh, okay," Dean said, not even looking up from the newspaper.

She only went as far as the parking lot before getting out her cell phone and began dialing a number.

"Hello?" answered a man's voice.

"Hey, it's Roxanne," she sounded worried.

"What's wrong?"

She sneezed, reflexively covering her mouth, "Nothing..."

"Are you sure?"

Roxanne looked down at her hand to see blood, "Uh...no...maybe...I don't know. Just let me know what you find after you get the results of those autopsies, it's important."

"Of course," he responded.

"Thanks," she pulled a napkin out of her pocket.

"Are you sure that's all you wanted?"

"Uh, is it okay if I come in?"

"Yes, you don't even have to ask that."

"Okay, thanks."

She closed her phone, turning around to see Dean.

"What was that about?" he questioned her.

"Uh..about a case."

He nodded, not sure he totally believed her, "Maybe it's the same one Sam and I are working on. Which is why I'm out here, he thinks that he might have found something so I thought you may wanna come inside and hear what it is."

"Alright, I'll be in in a second...give me a minute first."

He nodded before turning around and going back inside.

Roxanne waited until Dean was inside to pull her cell phone out again.

**Author's Note-** Not much to say...uh, I'll update about once a week. If I miss a week, don't freak out. It'll be up, I promise. So leave me a review and I'll be even more inclined to update sooner.


	4. Chapter Three

**Concealed Raison D'être **

_Chapter Three_

Sam glanced up from his computer when he heard the door open, but when he saw it was only Dean he looked back down at the screen.

"She said she'd be in in a minute," Dean sat on the bed adjacent to his brother.

"What's she doing anyway?"

"She was on the phone...something about a case."

Sam and Dean heard the door creak open and looked to see Roxanne walking in.

"Hope I wasn't interrupting anything," she smiled halfheartedly.

"Nah," Sam closed his laptop. "I was just about to tell Dean here what I found about the case we're working on."

"Yeah, he mentioned something about that while I was outside," Roxanne pulled up a chair.

"So, there've been some mysterious deaths in the area where the bodies have been practically hollowed out," Sam began to explain.

"Yeah, I know," she nodded.

"Oh, okay. Well I just found a cult connection. All of the victims were either in the cult or related to someone in the cult, with the exception of two people."

"Well, that certainly is odd. You should look into that."

"Yeah. What I don't get is what's happening to their organs," Dean looked at his brother. "Does it look like they were removed ritualistically?"

"No. The victims have deep cuts on their lower backs, and an unidentified toxin in their system, which the cops think was injected into them around the time of death."

Dean looked over at Roxanne, "Are you okay? You look a little pale..."

"Yeah, I just don't feel well. A shower should cure that though."

The Winchesters watched her as she headed to the bathroom.

After they heard the water get turned on, Dean grabbed her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Sam whispered very loudly.

"I'm looking to see who she called so secretively outside," Dean replied.

The younger Winchester looked at his brother attentively, "Who'd she call?"

"A doctor."

---

Roxanne stepped out of the shower, onto the cold tile floor. It felt colder than it should have, which caused her to feel slightly colder overall. Feeling faint, she considered telling the brothers what was wrong, but didn't think they would take it very well.

After getting dressed, she realized that there wasn't any sound coming from outside the bathroom door.

Roxanne left the bathroom only to realize that Sam had left, and Dean was on his brother's laptop.

Looking up, Dean let out a sigh of relief

"I thought you were Sam for a second. Don't let him know I was using his computer," he said as he closed the laptop.

"What were you doing?" she asked, unsure if she wanted to know.

"No, you'll laugh at me."

Roxanne's face went completely blank. She was sure she didn't want to know now.

Seeing this reaction, Dean felt a need to defend himself.

"Facebook. It's kinda addicting."

"Oh, that's all?"

"That's all? Hey, it's kinda a big deal. Sam would never let me hear the end of it if he knew I was on a website like that."

She nodded, "I'm so glad I was an only child. There's too much drama with siblings, and none of it makes sense."

"Why'd you lie to me earlier," Dean said, out of the blue.

"About what?"

"That phone call. You called a doctor, but you said it was about a case."

"Oh, it was about a case. The same one you two are working on, actually. He had some stuff about the autopsies."

Dean nodded, "I just thought...I mean, since you've been not feeling well lately...that maybe you were really sick or something."

Roxanne looked down for a second. This was her chance to tell him everything, and she wasn't going to be getting another chance for awhile.

Dean could tell she wanted to tell him something, but was too scared. "What's wrong?"

"I think I know what that cult's trying to do."

---

Sam sat, waiting for his Chinese take-out to be ready.

He hated waiting, something he'd picked up from his brother. But he knew that if he didn't wait, he'd be stuck with a Slim Jim and some potato chips.

"Thirteen," the middle-aged Chinese woman called from behind the counter.

Sam looked down at his card, "Yes, that's me."

He went over to the counter and traded the small folded notecard for a large paper bag.

---

Sam walked into the hotel room, "Okay, so I wasn't quite sure what Roxanne liked. But I think I remember her eating sweet 'n sour chicken once, so that's what I got her."

He glanced at Dean, who looked worried, to Roxanne, who was shaking.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed, "Roxanne knows more than she told us."


	5. Chapter Four

**Concealed Raison D'etre  
_Chapter Four_**

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I just thought I could handle it by myself," Roxanne said, steadying herself. "It was stupid, I know."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam questioned.

"There's no way to kill it without killing me...Plus those cult freaks may've gone after you two...this parasite, their "God" is going to take over. I saw it happen to the last person, and when he burnt out, they came after me because it told them to."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Not God, I can tell you that much," she scoffed. "I'm pretty sure if it was, this wouldn't suck as much."

"So where'd they do this to you? Maybe we can find them and make them take it out of you," Dean said.

"I saw you right before you left that bar, and then when we came out to leave you were there. That must've been what happened to you," Sam said. "So maybe they took you somewhere nearby."

"Or maybe they did it in the back alley. I have no idea, I was unconcious," Roxanne explained. "The last few people who've had this thing in them were found beaten to death in remote locations."

"Maybe there's a pattern..." Dean went to grab Sam's laptop, but was stopped by his younger brother who took it for himself.

----

"There's a pattern...they were all found an equal distance from this cluster of houses out in the country," Sam sounded surprised.

"Of course. There's always a pattern," Roxanne said, rubbing her paler-than-usual forehead.

Her cell phone rang and Dean handed it to her from the nightstand.

She answered it, "Hello? Oh, yes...thank you, I'll be right in to get it."

After she hung up, she began putting her shoes on while Dean set the phone back down for her.

"Roxi, where are you going?" Dean asked.

"My doctor says he has a medication that may slow the parasite down," she began heading towards the door, but Dean stopped her.

"We're coming with you."

----

"Just enough to," the doctor paused, trying to think of what to say, "find whoever did this, and get them to...undo it. But I must say...the others were dead for a reason."

"That's why we're here. Nobody's going to kill her with us around," Sam said.

"That's not what I meant," he handed the bottle of pills to Roxanne. "Once the parasite embeds itself so deep, there is no way to get it out without killing the carrier. In fact, that could be why the crime scenes have been so horendous...the victims heads were bashed in, in order to remove the creature."

"Well, we have to find them soon then," Dean replied.

----

"Maybe we shouldn't go find them," Roxanne said from the backseat of the Impala.

"What are you talking about? That's practically suicide...no...that _is_ suicide," Dean looked in his rearview mirror at the girl.

"If we go to them, they either kill us and infect someone else with that thing, or worse. They could kill you two and I could have this demon-parasite thing controlling me for the next fifty years, assuming I live that long."

"There's definately some logic to that," Sam said, barely audible.

"We're going. End of story," Dean's voice was stern. "They will take that thing out of you, with you living, and it not, if that's the last thing they do."

* * *

**Author's Note-** I'm sorry it's taken so long...stuff came up however long ago that was...and then I kind of forgot. Well, didn't so much forget, as it slipped my mind. But anyway, I'm back. And I'm pretty sure it'll be regular up until the end. Or at least semi-regular, seeing as everyone deserves a chance to slip up. Okay, so on a completely different topic...I created a website called Fan Fiction Magazine, if anyone wants to check it out, and it's pretty much a whole review-type thing of different fan fiction. If you want to help out, send me a message or something. My email address is also on the website. (The website is www dot geocities dot com slash fanficmag) Anyway, to help all you have to do is a) recommend fan fiction in _any_ fandom or b) write a review for your favorite fic...but there are some guidelines for the review, and you can look at an example if you'd like. But right now, I haven't put any reviews and such up. I'm waiting until I get it all together, which will be sometime next week hopefully. It'd really suck if my July stuff wasn't up in July. Anyway...reviews appreciated...but just you reading this is nice too. Thanks. 


	6. Chapter Five

**Concealed Raison D'être  
**_Chapter Five_

Dean saw a sign up ahead, "25 MPH ahead."

"I think we're there," his voice broke the silence.

He looked in his rear view mirror to see Roxanne sleeping in the backseat, which he figured was a good thing. All three of them would need all the energy they could get when they met the cult.

Sam was staring out the passenger window.

"Isn't that great," he said, turning to look at Dean.

Roxanne woke up when she felt the car pull up to a stop sign.

"I don't think anyone's here," Sam said. "There aren't any cars in any of the driveways."

Roxanne leaned forward between the two brothers, "What about that big barn down there? Looks like the perfect place to gather a cult."

----

"I'll go have a look...if I get caught they won't hurt me...hopefully," Roxanne said.

Dean gave a look of disapproval.

"Fine, but if you're not back in five minutes, we're coming to get you," he looked back at her as she got out of the car.

"Got it."

----

"She's been gone for awhile, Dean. I think something's wrong."

Dean pulled two guns out from under his seat and handed one to Sam, "Let's go."

After walking up to the barn they snuck around back to see Roxanne standing there.

"Roxanne? Are you okay?" Dean whispered, just loud enough for her to hear him.

"Fine," she replied, turning to look at the Sam and Dean. She looked much worse than she had earlier. Clammy with a vacant look in her eyes.

"Really? You don't look fine," said Sam, wondering what exactly she'd been doing this entire time.

"Did you get a look at how many people are inside?" asked Dean.

"Yes, I did," she spoke matter-of-factly.

"Care to share?" Dean's patience was running short, and he was getting really worried.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself?"

"Dean..." he heard Sam's voice from behind him.

Slowly, Dean turned around to see a group of people staring at him.

"Not as many as I'd expected," Dean said to himself. "We can take them."

He went to pull the gun out of his jacket. That was the last thing he remembered before blacking out.

----

Dean Winchester slowly came to. He felt ropes around his wrists and cold concrete beneath him. He and his brother were in a dark, dank basement.

"What happened?"

"That thing took over Roxanne. She knocked you out," Sam spoke quietly, as if not to be heard by anyone else. "We'll be lucky to get out of here alive."

"Oh come on, did you see them? They're all middle aged and at least half of them are overweight."

"Yeah, but there's at least twenty of them...and in case you hadn't noticed, there's only two of us. And oh yeah, we're tied up in a basement."

"It's an obstacle we can overcome," Dean shrugged.

----

"This body isn't going to last," Roxanne told the group.

"Luckily, we have two new ones waiting for you," a middle aged woman smiled.

"I'll got get one for the transfer," a man spoke up.

"No, let me," Roxanne stopped him. "I'd like to choose between them."

----

Sam saw light briefly streaming down the stairs, "Hey...Dean."

Dean looked up from the ropes to see someone coming down the stairs, "Roxanne."

After coming down the stairs she smiled, "For now."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm getting to the end. A chapter or two left I think. So I know I didn't _ask_ for reviews at the end of the last chapter, but is that the only way anyone will review? I don't want to ask, but a review or two a chapter would be nice. Really. Keep that in mind. So I'm going camping for a week (Aug 3rd t'il the 7th or 8th) so I won't update during that time span, but I'll try and finish the story so I can get a chapter in right before I leave and right after I get back. It may or may not happen. So if I don't update by the 3rd, don't expect anything for like a week. Yep. 


	7. Chapter Six

**Concealed Raison D'être  
_Chapter Six_  
**

---

The cult followers were sitting, waiting for Roxanne to come back upstairs.  
"Something must be wrong," a plump woman spoke.  
"Alright, Margaret, I'll go check on them," a lanky man stood.  
Just then, Roxanne entered the room with Dean who's hands were bound. His feet were also bound, but they were loose enough to allow him to take small steps.  
"You crazy sons of a bitch," Dean muttered under his breath before being pushed towards the door and then he looked at Roxanne with defeat in his eyes.  
"Bite your tongue," the woman, Margaret, glared at him.  
"Nah, I get other people do that for me," he smiled, defiant until the end.

The group made their way outside and out back to a field. There seemed to be something growing in the field, except in one spot near the middle. Dean looked around to see that they were standing on plain soil.  
_They probably do this so much that nothing grows anymore...  
_He was surprised when all of their eyes turned away from him and to Roxanne.  
But why should he be?_ She _is_ their leader,_ he thought to himself. _Their God._  
But as a prisoner, shouldn't they be paying a bit more attention to him?  
That's when a girl, the youngest out of the bunch, looked at Roxanne questioningly.  
"Something's wrong...she doesn't seem to know what's happening," the girl, 25 at the oldest, spoke.  
"Of course I know what's happening...we're doing the transfer," Roxanne spoke confidently.  
"Yes, the transfer," the lanky man spoke. "See, Charlotte, she knows."  
He pulled out a knife, "She knows."

---

Sam slipped out of the ropes and looked around the basement. He couldn't see a thing, but he remembered...he remembered Roxanne coming down the stairs. Now, if only he could work his way in that direction.  
He was sure nobody would come to check on him for awhile. They'd be too busy with Roxanne and Dean. But he still worried about bumping into something and possibly making too much noise.  
Sam wasn't sure where they were going. For all he knew, they could be right outside, blocking the only exit...but he doubted it.  
Then the ring of a phone made him jump. It was coming from his pocket.

---

With everyone's attention turned away from him, Dean wiggled one of his wrists from the rope. He began to worry. They had a knife turned on Roxanne. What they were about to do to her was sure to be painful, especially since it was doubtful that any of them knew a thing about anatomy.  
Dean slowly lowered his hands to lift a gun out of the back of his pants.  
Not fully aware of the number of people around him, he brought the gun up and pointed it at the man with the knife.  
He didn't have time to think twice about what he was doing.  
"Back away from the girl you freak."

---

"Hello?" Sam spoke into his cell phone.  
"Sam, it's me," he heard Bobby's voice. "Dean called me a few days ago and told me you two were in the same general region as me. I just got done with a job and was wondering if you two would wanna go for drinks."  
"You're in the area?" Sam's voice sounded relieved.  
"Yes," Bobby thought he'd made that clear already.

---

"Don't shoot," Charlotte was the only one who really seemed scared.  
Dean seemed to consider it for a moment, "Really, give me one good reason not to."  
"I know how to save the girl."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yep, almost done. That's exciting. After this I'm going to take a break from writing full length Supernatural stories for a bit, however I have an idea for a series of one-shots. I'll probably end up doing that. Anyway, I'm looking very forward to October 4th...the beginning of the next season! It's so far away though. I hope you liked this chapter. It's a bit longer than the last few chapters. Yes, it is. I seem to be lacking reviews lately...so is it too much to ask that someone reviews? You'll get a cookie...or something. Thank you all so much for reading so far. (I _do_ like constructive criticism...so if I have some spelling/grammatical/any type of errors, let me know!) 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Concealed Raison D'être  
**_**Chapter Seven**_

"We can save her," the woman repeated.  
"How?" Dean looked at Roxanne, not lowering his gun.  
"There's a type of," she paused, "medicine. Right now, she's rejecting it...but this makes it reject her, in a way."  
The man with the knife looked at Charlotte, "How dare you speak of our God like that."  
Dean smiled, "You're crazy. That _thing_ you call _God_, that's a parasite...that's all. Nothing more than that."  
Charlotte looked around the group to see how angry everyone was, "I'll take you, and her, to it."  
"Quick question," Dean looked back at the woman. "Why didn't you use it before instead of killing people?"  
"It'll kill...the parasite."  
Roxanne looked at Dean and for a second he wondered if it really was her.  
"We can't let you do that," the man with the knife spoke as someone from behind Dean twisted his arm until he dropped the gun.

---

"Do you know where they took Dean?"

Sam shook his head, "But I have a pretty good idea."

He began walking, "When we first got here, they were all gathered in a barn...they're probably there. Or at least nearby."

"Where's the barn?"

Sam motioned to the field across the street.

Bobby nodded, "I see."

---

Dean looked down at the ground, where the gun lay. He realized that there wouldn't be enough time for him to pick it up before the cult-followers could stop him.

Roxanne walked towards Dean. She looked at the gun for a moment before kneeling forward to pick it up.

Immediately she pointed it towards Charlotte, "Where is it?"

The lanky man dropped his knife, startled. He had firmly believed Roxanne was his new God. Or being controlled by it anyway.

But their God had never known about the serum that would act as poison for it, so it was possible that it merely wanted to destroy it.

The lanky man decided that was the better of the two.

Charlotte nodded, "Just follow me."

After walking across the field, they came up to the barn.

"It's inside," she said.

"You first," Dean spoke sternly.

Roxanne, who had been facing backward to ensure they weren't being followed, interjected, "I'll go first."

She made her way into the poorly lit barn, followed by the Winchester's and Charlotte.

"Over here," Charlotte walked into a blocked off section of the barn. The others followed. "Let's just get this over with," Charlotte thought aloud as she opened a cabinet and pulled out a syringe.

"What is it?" Roxanne asked.

"The only thing that'll kill what's inside of you."

Roxanne wondered to herself whether it was science or magic, just as she wondered if the parasite was something demonic or just another product of evolution.

"Turn around," Charlotte told Roxanne and then she injected the serum into her spine, causing Roxanne to shiver.

"I'm not sure how long it will take, it's only been used once before that I know of."

"Whatever it takes," Roxanne spoke quietly as she began to shake.

"This better not kill her," Dean glared at Charlotte.

"I'd rather it kill me than some parasite slowly kill me," Roxanne spoke, having trouble standing.

Sam noticed that Roxanne was having trouble and he came to her rescue, allowing her to lean on him so she wouldn't fall over.

Dean and Sam escorted Roxanne out of the barn, worried that the cult followers were going to come after them. The fact of the matter was that the cult still outnumbered them, which meant they were in danger as long as they stayed there.

They made their way to the car, where Bobby was waiting.

"If you'd been any longer, I would have had to come find your asses," he said, leaning on his own vehicle, which sat beside the Impala.

Bobby noticed that Roxanne was with them and remembered her as a little girl. If Sam hadn't told him that it was her, he wouldn't have recognized her.

"I'm glad you're gonna be okay," Bobby continued, "How long until it's over with?"

"I don't know, but I feel better already."

Dean got into the driver's seat of his car, putting the keys in, while Sam stood outside still.

"We're going back to the hotel to get our stuff, we can take you to your car, Roxi," Sam held the door to the Impala open.

"Yeah, thanks," she looked back at Bobby, "I guess we'll just have to catch up another time."

"Call me anytime you need help," he spoke sternly, yet with a softness to his voice.

It seemed as if everyone still thought of her as the little girl she'd been seventeen years before. And the recent situation hadn't helped any.

Roxanne made her way over to the Impala, sliding in between where Dean sat and where his brother was about to sit.

They watched as Bobby drove off before Dean even started the car. Sam was looking out the window to make sure there wasn't anyone watching them, and Roxanne was looking anywhere but back. She wanted to forget it ever had happened.

"So what're you going to do now?" Dean asked as he helped Roxanne take her stuff out to her car.

"First, I'm going to go far far away and get better, preferably while taking a bath, and then I plan on tracking down other cults like this and getting rid of them," she closed the trunk of her car.

Dean looked worried, "But what if you get hurt?"

Roxanne stopped in her tracks, "Then so be it. I'm gonna talk to my doctor first, while this thing is still in me. He can do some tests and see how to kill the rest of them."

She looked at Dean and saw the worry on his face, "I'll be fine, really. You don't need to be my big brother, too. I'm sure you brother Sam enough."

He nodded.

"But be sure to call me at the first sign of any trouble," he paused. "Promise."

"I promise," she smiled.

Sam was walking out of the hotel room with his laptop in hand. He locked the door and then went and set his laptop on the passenger seat of Dean's car.

"I guess I'll see you guys later," Roxanne opened the driver's door to her car.

Sam came over and hugged her, "Keep in touch."

Dean hugged her too, "Or else."

She nodded, trying to keep back a laugh, "The same goes for you two too."

Roxanne got into her car and turned on the ignition, driving off in her own direction.

Her cell phone rang and she answered, "Hello?"  
"You're still okay, right?" Dean asked, and she heard the smile in his voice.

"Goodbye, Dean," she hung up, laughing.

Roxanne knew she was going to miss Sam and Dean.

_Fini._

* * *

**Author's Note-** It's been awhile, but it's done. And no sequel, however I may use this character again...she may be the same, or not. I'm not sure. I've done it before, used a character multiple times but had them different in each story. Anyway, sorry for the delay, I'm a bit obsessed with Supernatural Roleplaying on MySpace now. Yep, I admitted it. That's part of the reason it took so long. That and my Fan Fiction Magazine. Anyway, I'm not going to start another Supernatural story for awhile. I have to finish at least one other story before I can take on something new. Thanks for reading though! -Rachel. 


End file.
